Nemesis
by nienajan
Summary: The year 2011, the new release of Ragnarok Xtreame but then virus infections occured,players fall in a coma...step into the life of 16 year old Scarlet Crossheart as she experiences the most extraordinary events in her life.
1. Chapter 1:The Beggining

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Two figures are shown standing in a secluded big castle.One a lady with short brown hair and a man with red hair with a fringe covering one of his eye.Both of them wore white.Then, another figure appeared,a young man also clothed in white with spiky silver hair.

"What took you so long,Zion?"asked the girl

"Yea,Zion,you are half an hour late!How are you suppose to be a good GMgamemaster if you are not punctual?"sneered the red haired man.

"My deepest apologies,Senior GM Keo and GM Sienna,I had school today,"replied Zion

"Well screw school,Sienna and I are lucky to already finish school.So Sienna,give us the report,"said Keo

"According to the reports,2 people were already infected by the 'NEMESIS'.As gamemasters,we have to stop all this,"answered Sienna in a grave voice.

"Its just like the message we received yesterday.We must not let anymore players get infected and then 'contaminated',"said Zion

"Easier said then done,my dear Zion,our system can't seem to trace where that message came from.It might just be a coincidence.If we have to stop this nonsence we better get to work!"ordered Keo

All 3 figures then disappeared leaving behind the once again deserted castle.

After school, a young girl was walking out of the school compound, a boy with ruffled hair ran towards her…

"Scarlet! Wait! I need to give you the disc!"shouted Andee from afar

"Oyea,I forgot,thanks Andee!"replied Scarlet as she received the disc

"Do you have everything you need?3D mat,goggles,gloves and the special shoes I gave you?"panted Andee.

"Yes,yes…it costed a fortune by the way.."sighed Scarlet

"Okok…remember to register 1st and the others and I are in PENRIL"said Andee as he walked to his car.

Scarlet grinned and went to her own car.When I get home,she thought,I'll immediately set up the equipments and go ahead and play the new Ragnarok Online Version Xtreame.

When she returned home,she immediately went to her room and registered herself.It has been 7 years since she played when she was only 11 years old.Last time,Ragnarok Online was only a normal computer online game.Now,this game has become the 1st game to be a fully equipped 3D game with monsters you can actually hit and things you can actually touch except there is no pain when the character is hit by a monster.

After setting up the equipment needed,Scarlet ran through the patch with her own computer and put on the goggles.As she switched it on,a familiar scene came before her,the login screen,all you had to do was press the buttons with your hands and spell your username and password to enter.Scarlet then created a blond girl character with two strands of hair tied to the front on opposite sides while the rest of the hair was laid behind. Scarlet quickly ran through the Novice Traning Course and by the time she was in Payon,she was lv 7/6.

Scarlet gasped when she saw Payon.It was like her own body really WAS in Payon.She could see the trees,smell the leaves and even breath the fresh air.She could hear couples talking under trees and merchants with signs next to them indicating what they sold.

She looked at her reflection in the pond,she didn't look like herself at all.No acne problems,she thought,my face is just as fair as I want it to be!Before she could admire herself,a pm came for her.pmprivate message

Andee: Where r u?

Scarlet took no hesitation to reply

Scarlet:im in payon…Omgomgomg…its sosososo real here!

Andee:swt,okie,ill come…wait 4 me

After 5 minutes of waiting,she heard a familiar voice….

"I'm here,Scarlet!"

Scarlet turned around and came face to face with a fair haired man dressed in black priest clothes,with a flower in his mouth and a birreta on his head.He was holding a big Bible and a shield and a wand was strapped on his waist.

"Um..who are you?Your voice sounds awfully familiar,"replied Scarlet in a polite way.

"Haha!I'm Andee,dumbdumb!And booy,your breast sure look bigger her then real life!"laughed Andee who was then punched in the stomach by Scarlet.

After a few minutes of exchanging rude words,Andee said:

"Come,the others are waiting in Prontera!I'll open a warp portal for us"

After a few seconds of chanting,Andee opened up what look like a blue whirlpool on the floor and he and Scarlet stepped inside it.Soon,both figures disappeared.

End of Chapter 1

(All characters names are real name of my characters and also my friends characters in the real game)


	2. Chapter 2:Greetings

Chapter 2:Greetings

In the same deserted old castle,the same 3 gamemasters walked in.

"Well any luck?For me,the message was mysteriously deleted from our inbox but I managed to print the message out before it got deleted,"said Sienna.

"Same for us too,this is no joke,Keo,"answered Zion.

"It IS a coincidence,Zion-baby," smirked Keo,"Do you ever believe in coincidence?"

"IF EVERYTHING IS ALL COINCIDENTAL,WHY THE HECK DO WE NEED POLICES AND GAMEMASTERS!"shouted Zion

"Listen here GM noob,have you forgotten that I AM THE LEADER HERE!"shouted Keo back.

"Just STOP it,guys!Can't you see that whoever sent that message actually wanted us to quarrel?As gamemasters,you should think LOGICLY, according to that damned message,its says that:

Dear Gamemasters,

We have finally completed our trump card.'Nemesis'.A superior virus that can infect and 'contaminate' the players,but do not fear,we will not kill all your players,only 20 of them,Every 12 hours,one player will be infected.Once the 20th person is infected all 20 will die.Can you stop it?With a new GM and no teamwork of all,the hope of stoping our winning card is just a distance light.If you can stop it,we will reveal ourselves but bear in mind,we are not what you think we are.

Yours Unfaithfully,

Nemesis

Now it's the second day and 2 more people are infected which makes it 4 people.We have to prove them wrong and stop it,"said Sienna.

"I agree with Sienna,come on,the administration wants to see us,"said Zion

Prontera.The main city of Rune Midgard,with hundreds of people there.At the south entance,a priestess with long red hair,an assassin with black hair,a crusader with white hair and a sage with hair tied in plait at the back were waiting there.Then out of the warp portal came out Andee and Scarlet.After a glance of the group waiting for her,Scarlet immediately regconized the people.

"WOW!I know who you all are!The priestess isAngel,the sin is Jian,the crusader is Nightingale and the sage is Melissa!"exclaimed Scarlet

"Haha,yea,you got all correct,you act just like in reality,"smiled Angel.

"Yea,she managed to regconized all you guys except me,"grumbled Andee.

"Of course she could not regconized you!You act nothing like the cute SHORT Andee in reality,"pointed out Nightingale blanky.

"Shhhhhh!There are a lot of players here!Don't destroy my reputation,"mumbled Andee.

"What reputation,"asked Scarlet

"Hehe,he is known as the 'Priestly Hearthrob'.Imagine how everyone will react if the find out that their 'Priestly Hearthrob' is just a cute little chubby 18 year old boy,"smirked Jian.

"Hmph!You're just jealous!"retorted Andee haughtily.

"Crazy boys…by the way,Scarlet,do you have any equipments yet?"asked Melissa kindly.

"Um…no…except for my novice equipments,"answered Scarlet shyly.

After hearing Scarlet's answer,Melissa took her sage wand and poked it hard to Andee's stomach.

"So…what do you want to become?"asked Melissa ignoring Andee's wailings.

"Archer.By the way,do you have any archer equipments?"Scarlet replied

"I sure do!"answered Melissa giving Scarlet potions and equipments.

The others followed Melissa in fear of her hard sage wand and soon enough,Scarlet had 100 million zeny,5000 white pots,1500 center potions,and many other things.

"Now we must help TANK little Scarlet!Priest and priestess,do your job,"said Melissa in a cheerful ordering voice.

"Um..I'm sooo sorry,I have to go to train,"said Andee in a meek voice.

"Me too.I'll open a warp portal for you,"Angel offered as she opened a warp portal.

Her spell was soon cancelled when Melissa shouted,"SPELL BREAKER!"

So with everyone tanking Scarlet,she soon became a fully-fledged hunter in just one week.After she completed her test,they had a celebration which attracted GM Zion who was passing by Prontera.

"You guys better stop making noise or I'll freeze your account,"ordered Zion.

The noise stopped.In fear of having their account freezed.Scarlet,not knowing that Zion was a gamemaster took big steps and stood in front of him with an annoyed look on her face.

"And who do YOU think you are?"retorted Scarlet.

Everyone froze.No one have ever defied a GM before and here Scarlet was,argueing with a GM.Scarlet heard of a gamemaster but nevered seen the real one before.Instead of telling Scarlet off Zion just laughed and said…

"You got guts,Miss Scarlet.If I was either GM Keo or GM Siena,you would have been banned.Okay,I give you the permission to have a party just as long as you do not make to much noise,"

After saying that,he teleported off.

In Gonryun.

"Why the hell must we have our headquarters here in Gonryun instead of the old Prontera guild castle,"asked Keo who was pacing back and forth.

"It gives me a pleasant feeling,"laughed Sienna

"Well,you are not the only one having pleasant feelings,lil Zion seems to be daydreaming,"sneered Keo who went and flung a branch at Zion.

"Oucchh….what!"said Zion.

"What were you daydreaming about?A girl,"teased Sienna.

When Sienna mentioned 'a girl' Zion suddenly had a flashback of Scarlet with her annoyed face scolding him.He shooked his head and answered:

"Nah…I'm just thinking about the new school I'm attending tomorrow,"

"WHAT!"exclaimed Keo and Sienna in unison.

To be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3:Confrontation

Chapter 3:Confrontation

The birds chirped happily in the godly village of Gonryun.There stood the 3 Gamemasters,Sienna and Keo had their mouth opened in disbelieve.They both thought the same thing,if Zion moved school,then he would be busy settling in so he would not have time for gamemasters works.

"W-what the hell!"stammered Keo,"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Um…because I just knew about it,"replied Zion.

Keo walked to Zion and told Zion face to face:

"Just remember lil boy,I'm not happy about the moderators decision about having a young boy as a gamemaster,"

Zion looked at Keo hard in the eyes and simply answered,"Like I do not know."He then logged off.

Sienna glared at Keo…

"What's wrong with you?"she asked,"you're not the Keo I love.."

She gazed up at him.

The birds of Gonryun chirped louder then before at the sight of 2 figures embracing each other..

School.

Scarlet was talking with Nightingale,Andee,Angel,Melissa and Jien about the memorable celebration yesterday when a new student with spiky brown hair walked into the class.After having a few word with the class teacher,he introduced himself:

"Hi,I'm Zion,I've just transferred here,please show me the way if I'm wrong."

Scarlet stared at him…His voice,she thought,is he GM Zion!Her thoughts were soon disturbed by Zion taking a seat in front of her .She looked at him and smiled

"Your voice sounds awfully familiar,"

Zion turned behind when he heard her voice.He smiled back

"You must be that plucky hunter from yesterday,right?"

Scarlet's friends,who sat near her, overheard the conversation with shocked faces.Even Scarlet looked shocked and amazed.

"You…"she stammered,"You must be the gamemaster,"

Zion just grinned at her,nodded and turned his head back to his books.When Scarlet reached home,she immediately logged in and sent a private message to Zion.

Scarlet:are u a student in my school?

The answer came almost immediately.

GM Zion:yup.didnt expect to c u in real life,you look prettier in reality,btw

Scarlet blushed at his answer,she quickly replied.

Scarlet:lol,why did you change school anywayz?

GM Zion:It's a long story,you will probably fall asleep

Scarlet:haha,I won't,promise

GM Zion:okie,be4 I became a gm,I had frens who liked me for who I was.After I became

a gm,many bad things happened…i knew that everybody wanted to be my fren

coz I could help them lv up….even the teachers did the same,so I decided to

change skool and start a new life there.Pls dun let out my secret.

Scarlet:nvm,my lips are sealed,you know why?

GM Zion:no.why?

Scarlet:Becoz you are my fren

Zion blushed behind his goggles.He quicky answered

GM Zion:hehe,for your kindness ill tank you tonite at Glast Heim.

Scarlet:Thanks

Before Zion could reply,another private message came for him

GM Sienna:come to gonryun.NOW

GM Zion:okay

Gonryun.

Sienna and Keo were seating down in a bench when Zion appeared in front of them.He didn't say anything after getting a glance at their grave faces.

"19 players has already been infected…do you know what that means?"said Sienna

"Yup,"answered Zion,"1 more person to be infected,and all 20 are dead."

"Exactly,Zion-baby,after long hours of research,"smiled Keo triumptly,"Sienna and I have come out with a device that can identify the virus."

Sienna handed out little buttons and said

"If you happen to be near NEMESIS,the button will flash and all you have to do is kill it,"said Sienna,"when NEMESIS is near,no private messages can be sent and no teleportation can occur,that means you are ALONE,"

Suddenly,a private message arrived for all the gamemasters

Admin.:Due to your failure of finding out and destroying NEMASIS and also

Endangering the life of others,we will give you one LAST chance

If you can stop the 20th person from being infected,you can still

Keep your position,if not,you will be fired.

Upon reading this Keo started swearing.He immediately log off in anger followed by Sienna,leaving Zion behind who also after awhile teleported to Glast Heim to meet Scarlet who was waiting patiently there.

"Did you wait long,"he asked

"Nah,I just came myself,"Scarlet grinned,"so,shall we go to GH prison now?"

"No prob,come,I'll warp us directly into that place,"Zion replied opening a yellow warp portal.

Soon enough,they were at the Underground Prison,Scarlet and Zion looked around in awe,the whole place was empty,no monsters,no players,just the place.

Zion smiled weakly and said,"I'll contact the other gamemasters about this,"

He quickly sent a message to Sienna and Keo only to receive a message saying:

ggfegfguehfiMESSAGE SENDING NOT AVALIABLEgefhggyfghi

Zion quickly looked at the button Siena gave him and saw that it was flashing.Scarlet saw his face and asked:

"What's the matter?"

"It's…here…"stammered Zion,"NEMESIS….is here!"

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4:Scarlet

Chapter 4:Scarlet

Scarlet stared at the thing which was in front of her.What looked like a baphomet,a turtle general and a doppelganger combined was slowly coming towards her.Without hesitation she shouted:

"DOUBLE SRAFING!"

As she shot two Holy Arrows at the monster followed by her pet falcon launching a blitz beat attack on it.This was a very formidable combination of a hunter.It would have killed almost any monster instantly.But instead of attacking it,she missed.Scarlet was just standing there in shock when the monster rushed towards her.

"Asura Strike!"yelled Zion.

As the attack was launched,4 chinese words appeared andcaused the monster 7000HP damage.Zion quickly ran to Scarlet's side and casted 'Kyrie Eleison' on her.He then went to the monster and performed a 'Sharp Shooting' attack on it causing another 7000HP damage.One by one all powerful attacks of all the jobs were unleashed onto the monster.Zion as a GM had limitless HP and SP as well as attack skills.Normally 1 hit from a gamemaste would have killed any monster but Zion needed all the skills there ever was until the monster finnaly fell.When he was done,Zion fell to the floor,Scarlet ran towards him and ask.

"Are you okay?"she panted,"What the hell was that thing just now?"

"Nemesis,that monster was just a faulty data,"replied Zion

He then explained about the anonymous message and the players that were infected.He also said that he suspected that Scarlet was the 20th victim and was saved from being infected.He then took the frightened Scarlet to Gonryun to meet Sienna and Keo.

Gonryun.

The two gamemasters were waiting anxiously for Zion who then appeared with Scarlet.Before Zion could say anything,Sienna ran to him and cried:

"Zion!The 20th person has already been infected!She just fell into a coma just awhile ago,"She paused,"But,mysteriously,the other 19 people in the coma are still alive even though the 20th person has already been contaminated."

Zion and Scarlet stared at each other in disbelieve.

"Wait,who was the 20th person,"asked Zion quickly.

"Scarlet,"replied Keo."Scarlet Crossheart"

"NONSENSE,"Scarlet screamed,"I AM Scarlet Crossheart!"

Zion hastily explained the events in Glast Heim Underground Prison.Upon hearing this,Keo and Sienna looked as if they were going to faint.

"Scarlet,"said Sienna kindly,"Let's discuss this tomorrow.Go home and have some sleep"

Scarlet nodded and went to the exit screen,she suddenly frozed for a minute.

"Whats wrong Scarlet?"asked a curious Zion.

"I…can't,"muttered Scarlet,"I …can't… log off!"

There was silence…Scarlet finnaly fell to the ground and wept.Sienna and Zion went towards her to comfort her.At that moment,Keo drew everyone's attention by a new message he has received.It said…

Dear Gamemasters and Scarlet,

Well,well..Congratulations on not having all 20 players dead although each of them are still in a coma.Why?Because your lovely new gamemaster Zion has somehow killed one of our cores.For your information,there are 20 cores but you have killed only 1,should you kill the remaining 20,we will reveal ourselves to you.Like Scarlet,the other 19 players is still playing this game although their real bodies are in a coma.Here's a clue,the player will lead you to the core.We look forward in meeting you,but once again,bear in mind that we are not what we seem to be.Send my best regards to the lovely hunter Scarlet with you.

Nemesis

Scarlet scowled when she saw the last letter.She was about to say something when Keo interrupted her with a message.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!The whole bloody administration has been murdered in their office,"he gasped,"The police reported that they were led to the building after receiving a mysterious phone call from a person only identified as NEMESIS,"

Zion said gravely,"I am afraid,we are not dealing with some one in the video world but also someone in reality,"

Scarlet took hold of Zion's arm and squeed it thightly and started crying

"Zion,"she asked,"can you please tell my friends and family that I am okay and there is no point to worry about me?Please?I'm…scared"

Zion looked at her sadly and hugged her,"I'm sorry,I can tell your friends but not your family,"

"I am scared…,"she cried,"I want to go back,be with my friends and family.I..I didn't ask to be like this,"

"No one did,"replied Zion,"We didn't want this to happen,"

Scarlet gazed at him,"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to help us,"smiled Sienna reassuring,"We need your help to find the others and also,"she winked at Zion,"to take Zion place in helping us when he is in school and to keep Zion cheerful,"

Both Scarlet and Zion blushed at Sienna comment.

"Well,"answered Scarlet,"I'll help,its not like I have snything to do here anyway,"

School.

Scarlet's friends were staring at Scarlet table.They wore sad looks on their face,even Melissa was crying.

"How could this happen to her,"whispered Angel,"What did she do to deserve this fate?"

"Its okay.She might wake up from the coma,"said Jien reassuring.

"It might not be possible,"came a voice.

The friends looked up to see Zion standing in front of them.

"I have something to tell you,"he said,"Scarlet requested me to do so."

Nightingale,Angel,Melissa,Jien and Andee stared at Zion in horror.

Zion said quietly,"Scarlet isn't dead,She is still in the world of Ragnarok Online Xtreame"

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5:A new LifePart I

Chapter 5: A New Life Part I

Scarlet sat under a very big Sakura tree in Amatsu.It has already been one day since she got infected. She felt like a normal human, if she was tired, she would sleep, if she was hungry, she will eat. She managed to level up 4 levels today and now is at level 96.

"Scarlet!"Cried a figure advancing towards her

Scarlet regconized the figure as Zion and glared at him,"Zion! I've been waiting half and hour for my sashimi!"

"Well, I had school you know," he panted as he handed over a package to Scarlet," but I have a surprise for y-"

He was pushed out of the way by frantic Angel, Jien, Andee, Melissa and Nightingale rushed to greet Scarlet.

"SCARLET!I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN A COMA!"

"I MISS YOUUUUUU!"

"DON'T BOTHER TO EXPLAIN!"

"WE UNDERSTAND!"

"ZION TOLD US SO WE ARE GOING TO HELP YOU!"

Scarlet gave Zion an approving smile as she heard the last sentence and mouthed 'Thank You' to him. She then rushed to greet her friends who were flooding her with questions. Their happiness was short lived as Sienna and Kyo entered.

"Sorry to disturb your party," smirked Kyo who won a disapproving look from everyone," We have a new lead of one of the infected"

Silence.

"Well… we found that that person is somewhere in the south of the city Prontera,"continued Sienna," To be discreet, we game masters cannot go as it will attract the attention. So we randomly drew 3 names to go and they are Scarlet, Angel and Andee.According to research done by our remaining staff, Scarlet is the only one that will sense the infected one so it is only possible for Scarlet to follow us for all this missions, agreed?"

"YES," chorused everyone reluctantly…

South of Prontera.

The three adventurers looked around disapprovingly. Finding the infected one was exactly like finding a needle in a haystack.Prontera was so far Rune Midgard's biggest city and was filled with players.

"Um, gu-"said Scarlet who was interrupted by a loud commotion.

The company went to the crowd to see what the commotion was. Then they saw it. A beautiful gypsy with long yellow silky hair and a magnificent figure was performing various dances in front of them impressing the crowd, especially the male players. Angel glared at Andee who was fixing his eyes on the beautiful gypsy's belly. That's it she thought, that's the last straw.

"LEX DIVINA!"

The gypsy's dance stopped. She glared at Angel's direction. The male audience quickly went through their items to find a green potion but the gypsy stopped them. She stood in front of Angel and slapped her. Angel quickly cast safety wall on herself.

"I don't think you should attract all the man like that," she said calmly," Their partners won't be happy,"

Sure enough, there were many female players who were angry at the gypsy and were grateful to Angel because she stopped the gypsy's performance.

"Do you think that I'll follow orders from you?" cried the gypsy,"You ae nothing but a lol life noobie priest who haven't even reborn yet,"

"Well at least I have a life," snapped Angel," I do not stick my face into the computer all the time to train without worrying about my REAL appearance and my schoolwork. You may be a very beautiful gypsy, yes it's true, but in real life, you are probably a fat obese girl with her ass stuck to her sit playing computer 24/7!"

Andee sighed; no one could beat the sharp mouth of Angel. She might be quiet and smiling all the times, but if you agitate her, boy, she turns into the Devil.

All the gypsy's supporters looked at her, expecting a sharper retort from her. They were shocked seeing her once beautiful face filled with spite and anger with tears rolling down her cheeks. The female players rejoiced in their hearts even though they wore solemn looks on their faces…

"Screw you BITCH!"The gypsy cried and ran to the nearby inn…

Angel was about to say something far worse but something stops her…

It was the sight of scarlet clutching her head screaming…

Prontera Inn-

The gypsy went to her own room and cried…

"Why are you crying?" asked a little wolf who came out.

"I HATE HER!THAT BITCH!"screamed the gypsy,"She called me fat and obese…it hurt my feelings soo much,Anku"

"Ankren,Ankren…tell me,your big bro"sighed Anku"are you really a fat one in reality?"

Ankren scowled and flung a pillow at Anku.

"Ouch!I may be trapped in a Baby Desert Wolf body but I still have feelings,you know!"yelled Anku.

"Yea, so I am fat…but you aren't exactly prince charming!"smirked Ankren.

"At least,"Anku muttered,"my body is not as fat as my younger sis-"

Anku was cut off by a splitting pain that came into his head.Ankren felt the same too.

"Ouch…don't tell me we both felt the same splitting headache,"said Anku.

"Yes,it has been that way ever since we.."Ankren paused and sighed"we got stuck in this online game,but,being here is much better then being in the stupid real world where everyone expects people to be what they want…if I can I want to stay in this new life then trying to survive in the old one,"

Anku looked at Ankren pitifully,his sister had a rare disease that increased her body size no matter how little she ate.As the result,she was made fun of and teased ever since she started school until when she was finally 17.Anku sighed and thought, he was one who introduced Ragnarok Online to her,and after that terrible 'incident',they have been stuck inside the game itself.

South Prontera:

"Scarlet,Scarlet are you okay?"asked Andee"you fainted after you screamed"

Scarlet woke up and saw Andee and Angel looking down at her.

Angel cast a recovery spell on her and said,"I've tried many of my healing skills to cure you…What happened?"

Scarlet opened her mouth not to say Thank You but to mutter:

"That gypsy, Ankren…she…with…her brother…Anku…trapped in wolf body….are…also Infected….I…saw…it…"

Angel and Andee stared at each other in horror.


	6. Chapter 6:A new Life Part II

Chapter 6:A New Life-Part II

A fat teenager was shown walking down a pavement.A group of teenagers walks towards her.The group suddenly stopped and a very pretty girl stepped out.

"Hey,I heard you like my darling,Sam,"she smirked,"well like if he will dump me for a piece of blob like you!"

The fat teenager looked up with her eyes full of tears and ran past the group of girls who were laughing.

"Look at that fatty run!"

"Haha,you can't call that running at all for someone like her!"

The girl kept on running and running._You don't know anything!_the girl thought,_you don't understand anything at all!_She then reached her house and was greeted by her mother with her guests.

"Oh look,here is Ankren!"smiled the mother,"She has grown thinner hasn't she?"

The guests nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I believe,"smiled one of the guest,"Ankren has a beautiful body"

_Do not lie_,_I know I am fat…Nothing can change that.Fake smiles and comments…everything is a lie…everything…_

Ankren is shown running up to the computer room where Anku was sitting.Unlike Ankren,Anku is a well built boy with a good reputation for his looks in school.He smiled at his sister…

"Ready to play?"

For the 1st time,she smiled cheerfully and on the computer to log inside the world of Ragnarok Online not as a fat teenager but as a beautiful slim dancer.

…………………………………………………………….

Ankren woke up and found Anku huddling beside her.She went to the toilet and looked at herself.

_Its better being like this…it's better staying in this game then facing reality._

"You might not stay here any longer…"came a voice.

Ankren turned around to look who was talking and came face to face with a character in gamemaster's clothing only black.The character had long hair up to the foor.She looked very elegant.

"Are you a gamemaster?"asked Ankren

The woman merely laughed.

"A gamemaster is the last thing I want to be,"she paused and grinned,"My name is Dante,I am one of the Twilight or secretly known as the NEMESIS"

"What are you doing here then,"glared Ankren,"What do you want with me?"

"You like being here do you?Better then facing reality,"smiled Dante,"Well,let's say you are under a spell which keeps you and your brother here.And now someone wants to break that spell to bring you back to reality,"

With that,Dante conjured up 3 images of Scarlet,Andee and Angel.

Ankren was shocked.

_Those 3 people…the priest especially,the one that made fun of me…why do they want to do that?I must stop them!_

"You want to stop them,eh?"smirked Dante and laughed at the look on Ankren's face,"I will help you."

She then handed Ankren a red orb.

"This orb can control Baphomets,"she said,"Tomorrow,lead them to a desolate place and summon as many baphomets as you like!"

With her laugh,she opened a black warp portal.

"Wait!"Ankren called,"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because…"smiled Dante,"Their actions will destroy my organization"

……………………………………………………..

Anku woke up to find his sisters bed empty and the toilet light on.

"What a time to admire herself,"he muttered and wagged his tail.

His dog sense suddenly realize someone was watching him and look up only to find a blue orb and a note on the window still.The note said…

_This orb can summon any kind of wolf…Use it wisely…_

_.Dante._

After he read the note,he looked up to see Ankren's face,somewhat determined.

"Anku,I have got something important to do,"she said,"whatever I do,which is not your concern,please protect me."

She then went to bed.

……………………………………………………..

Outside the Inn,The next day.

Scarlet,Andee and Angel were waiting outside the Prontera Inn.

"So what do we have to do,"asked Andee,"stalk her?"

"Exactly,"replied Angel

"Speak of the devil,"whispered Scarlet as Ankren and her Baby Desert wolf babe walked out of the inn.Ankren took no notice of them and walked away towards the East Entrance.The others silently followed…

When they were outside Ankren suddenly stopped.

"Why do you want to take someone's happiness?"she asked.

"Wh-what!"stared Scarlet.

"Don't pretend YOU don't know anything!"Yelled Ankren and performed the ARROW VULCUN skill to Scarlet which was protected by Angel and Andee's combined skill of Safety Wall and Kyrie Eleison. Scarlet quickly took and arrow and aim it at Ankren.As she was about to fire,Anku used his orb and summoned 10 Desert Wolf.

"I promise you,"said Anku,"I will not let you touch Ankren!"

The Desert Wolves were easily defeated by Scarlet's Blitz Beat,but 5 more came in everyone she killed.She looked and saw Ankren running to the top of the hill.She then followed her alongside with Angel.Anku was about to summon more when he was knocked of by a holy light.

"Not so fast,lil doggie!"grinned Andee,"You're opponent is here!"

Ankren saw Scarlet and Angel following her.She immediately took her red orb out and summoned 5 Baphomets.

"Now…You will NEVER still my happiness away from me!"She laughed.

Not so far away,in a nearby tree,a figure was looking at the situation with a worried look on his face….

To be Continued…

………………………………………………..

Author:Stay tune for the last part of A new Life!


	7. Chapter 7:A new Life Part III

Chapter 7: A New Life-Part 3

Author note:

Jaaaaaaaaaaa!Gomen for not updating so long!So many things happened that this fanfiction just SLIPPEd off from my mine...so enjoy

"Why are you doing this?"yelled Scarlet as she dodged Ankren's summoned baphomets

"You will never understand..."cried Ankren summoning more baphomets,"YOU NEVER WILL!"

A baphomet hit Scarlet and she screamed in pain.

_Damn...it really hurts!_

Scarlet recovered and sent arrows flying to the baphomet and killed it.As she looked behind,she saw another one coming towards her.Scarlet closed her eyes knowing what would happen to her.

Klang

The baphomets weapon was blocked by Angel's Blessed Wand.

"I will never let you!"She said,"I will never let you hurt SCARLET!"

As she said that she used her last of her MP to form a safety wall around Scarlet.Her wand broke and Angel took the Baphomet's attack full force depleting all her hp.Behind the computer in reality,Angel heaved a sigh of exhaustion and quickly went to change her character.

Ankre laughed at what happened.Turning to Scarlet,she was about to say something offensive but she was greeted by a vulcan of arrows.Screaming in pain,Ankren fell to the ground shaking.

"How dare you hurt Angel!"cried Scarlet in rage.

She raised her arrow for the final blow but was stopped by a weak Bash attack.

Zion came down a tree,healed both the girls and said

"This fight,must be stopped immediately!"

Anku looked at the many wolves that lay dead on the ground.

"What makes you think that I can be taken down by such a weak monster,"smirked Andee.

Anku glared and concentrated all his energy to summon 3 Garms.Andee could only stare in shock as the Garms rushed towards him.Andee shut his eyes knowing what would happen next.

"BACK STAB!"

A silver haired rouged unveiled herself and hit the Garm with her Grimmtooth.The Garms changed its target to the rouge.

"Angel!What are you doing here with your rouge,"cried Andee in utter astonishment.

The rouge smirked,"My name now isn't Angel,Its Devil!"She paused,"Andee,Full support me!"

Andee quickly casted all the supports he knew and used Lex Aetanna and Lex Divina on the Garms.Devil quickly used Raid followed by a chain of Backstabs on the Garms.Before long,all the Garms were defeated.

Anku stared at Devil and wondered how could such a rouge defeat all the Garms.Anku silently gathered up more enrgy to summon more garms but was stopped by Devil.

Andee grabbed Anku under his arm and turned to Devil.

"We must go now,God knows what happened to Scarlet!"he then looked at Anku and smiled,"You lnow,I always wanted a little wolf like you!"

Ankren stared at Zion angrily.

"Stay back gamemaster,this is not your fight,"She then summoned more baphomets to attack Scarlet.

Zion used Meteor Storm destroying all the baphomets.

"You cannot hurt Scarlet!"He said firmly.

Ankren stopped for a moment and laughed heartily.

"I see a scandal,"She sneered,"A gamemaster in love with a normal player...how amusing!"

Scarlet was about to attack the laughing Ankren but was stopped by Zion.

"Ankren,the only scandal here is you,"he paused and continued,"I hereby consficate that item of yours!"

As he said that,the orb flew out of the gypsy's hand and went obediantly to the hands of Zion.Ankren gritted her teeth and shouted

"Give it back!I do not want that hunter bitch to snatch away my happiness,"she started crying,"You wouldnt understand...What I have gone through,the scars of reality...Its much better to stay in this world!"

Devil and Andee came running up with Anku.

"You cannot do this,Ankren!"Anku shouted,"It's no use pretending anymore!"

"What's wrong with pretending,"retorted Ankren,"I am Ankren!A well-know gypsy!Not any fat girl in the real world!"

Ankren sank down and cried

"This is my paradise...Please do not make me return to the real world,"She begged,"I want to stay here forever...I PREFER to stay her..."

Devil walked towards Ankre and embraced her.

"Why stay in this never-changing world?"she smiled,"Life itself is an adventure in the real world"

Ankren stared at Devil with tears in her eyes.Scarlet then came to join the embrace.

"Right now,Anku and your body is in a coma,"She explained,"and so is mine."

"You mean you cannot logged out too?"asked Anku

Scarlet nodded her head sadly and turned to Ankren.

"A virus is what holds our soul in this online game,"She told Ankren,"And if I do not find all the other people that has been infected...Our bodies will die and so will our souls"

Zion looked sadly and Scarlet and sighed...

"Let's go together,"he reached his hand out to Ankren,"Let's work together to bring the infected back to reality."

Ankren started to smile and held Zion's hand.

_stupid fool.._

Ankren weakened as a figure appeared above her.A figure with long silky black hair and black game master's clothing.

"Is this what you have chosen,Ankren?"the figure asked,"I am so dissapointed in you"

"This is my choice,Dante,"muttered Ankren weakly,"I wasnt to go back to reality.I want to CHANGE there..."

"You had great potential,Ankren,"sighed Dante pitifully,"but in the end you had to give in.Now you will suffer the consequences of your rash decision..."

A weirdly shaped dagger appeared in Dante's hand.She raised it ready to strike Ankren.

"STOP IT!"

Two arrows flew towards Dante.Unexpectedly,the arrows flew right through her and dissolved.

Dante looked coldly at Scarlet and smiled.

"The one who is gonna bring an end to Nemesis,Scarlet Crossheart,"she recited,"I do not understand why 'they' gave you a chance to take on Nemesis.For fun perhaps,"

Dante then paused.

"Aiyayai!I have to go now,"she laughed,"Dinner in the REAL world"

A black mist surrounded Dante and she dissapeared.

In reality a teenager took of the goggles and looked at the watch.As she was taking off her equipment her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?Did you finish of the gypsy?"

"Nope!Dinner time"

"Keri!'They'will not be happy!"

"Hey,hey!Let's not use real names for this kind of business!I am Dante,r-e-m-e-m-b-e-r?"

"Answer me!"

"Whatever,old man!Not my fault my sister calls me down for dinner"

"I am not old...You are such a fruitful youth!I have to go now,good night"

"Okie Dokie!Thanks for introducing me to Nemesis anyway.It's such fun!"

She the put down the phone.

A knock came on the door.

"Keri!Mum is getting angry!What have you been doing there anyway?"

"Playing Ragnarok of course!It's such fun!"replied Keri with a false smile.

"I should not introduced you to that game.Now you are always stuck in that room doing god-knows-what!"

"Speaking of Hardcore players!You are more hardcore then me!"retorted Keri

"Just hurry up and come down!I wanna finish dinner fast!I have duties you know!"

"Whatever,sis,"replied Keri as she walked down the stairs together withe her sister,"If you are soo 'busy' with your duties.Who asked you to be a game-master then.Sienna!"

Sienna logged in and found herself in Gonryun.

Kyo,Melissa,Nightingale and Jien were already waiting.

"I am bored..."sighed Melissa,"When are they coming back?"

"We shall not wait for them,"smiled Sienna,"because I have a new lead"

-----------------END-----------------------------


	8. Chapter 8:The Scamming Spirit Part I

Chapter 8:The Scamming Spirit Part 1

In Al de Baran.A couple is snugggling at each other on the steps.One was a young mage,and the other,a monk.

"Lea,I have to go now...I can't stay online all night,"sighed the monk.

The mage moved away and pouted.

"Awwww,don't tell me you are gonna leave me alone here,"She smiled demurely,"Anyway,you haven't even given me stuff."

The monk raised his eyebrows laughed,"Alright,alright!What do you want?"

"Since my account got hacked,"she paused and whispered into his ear,"How about you Devil's Wing,your Bone Wand and 100M of zeny."

The monk kept silent and was about to say something when Lea kissed him.

"Oh please?"she asked as she played with his hair.

The monk knew he had no choice and gave her the items and money.He then got ready for another kiss but found Lea movng away.

"You know..."she smirked,"My account wasn't hacked after all"

Lea then teleported leaving the pitiful monk behind.

Prontera Maze

"Dante!"

Dante looked up and smiled at the man before her.

"Lucifer!You're early"

Lucifer was also dressed in a GM's costume glared at Dante.

"I still can't forgive you for letting Ankren live"

"Who's Ankren?"

Lucifer clenched his fist and prepared to attack Dante who calmly dodged his attacks.

"Don't make me fight you!"Lucifer yelled as a big black spiral ball appeared in his hand.

"Heheh,"smiled Dante,"use that you will kill me and also half the woods."

The ball dissapeared.

Lucifer looked up again to find Dante opening a warp portal.

"Where are you going."

"The elders summoned me,"answered Dante,"you should come to...it's important"

"So what's the plan,Sienna,"asked Melissa eagerly.

"It's confidential"grinned Siena,"I've already sent Kyo over there to check it out."

"WHAT?"exclaimed Melissa and Nigtingale in unison.

"Don't you get it,"retorted Jien,"They don't want us!"

"No,no it's not that Jien..."sighed Sienna

"Whatever..."

Out of anger,Jien teleported away.

**Geffen**

"Yay"leapt Lea,"another sucessful case of scam"

Lea was so busy counting her zeny,she didnt realised some one was tailing her.Sensing something,she turned behind only to meet the faces of her ex-boyfriend monk and a few others of he scam victems.

"You BITCH!"yelled the monk,"Give me back my things!"

"Hmmm,"grinned Lea,"I thought you gave them to _moi_."

_Slap!_

Lea was shocked to see that the monk slapped her.The others soon joined in.

"Ouch!"screamed Lea,"It hurts you know!"

"Don't LIE to me,whore!"laughed a knight,"This is just a game!There WILL be no PAIN!"

"Good thing the Game master destroyed the no PVP syatem in towns,"sneered a Wizard,"Now you SUFFER"

"Yup,another thing,"came a voice from behind,"I can kill you,"

The Wizard turned around to see no one when an Assasin Cross attacked him from behind.

"Too slow,"the assasin grinned.

_Soul Breaker!_

The wizard fell dead on the ground.

"Crap!A sin X,"cried the knight and both of them took flight.

"Cheh!"sighed the assasin cross,"cheap bastards"

Lea looked up to see a grey haired assasin cross wearing a Sahkat,blinker and a centimental leaf.

_LOL...what a poor guy...not worth scamming on!_

The assasin cross held out his hand to her.

"Name's Craven,"grinned the assasin cross

Lea frowned and refused to touch the hands of a poor player.

"Well..."laughed Craven,"you DO owe me a favour!"

Lea flinched at wondering what the favour was.Craven,sensing her fear gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Lea,"she finnaly replied,"what do you want me to do?"

"Accompany me to see a friend,"answered Craven shortly

Lea face turned red and said,"WHY DON"T YOU GO BY YOURSELF!"

"Good question,"grinned Craven.

Lea glared at Craven.

"It's just that when I was a High Theif,I rescued this theif from a band of zombies,"Craven paused and noticed that Lea was listening.,"We trained for awhile until I lost contact with him.Now,he has contacted me again so I am a bit...shy to see him."

_Hmm...His friend might be an assasin now...and he might be rich..._

Lea put on one of her fake smiles and replied,"Sure,why not!"

"Okay!We're off,"smiled Craven,"and by the way,I can see through that fake smile,"

Lea stood frozen for a second.

"You coming or what?"laughed Craven

Lea reluctantly followed.

Jien stomped to a little hut in Payon.Just recently,before the meeting with Sienna,he received a PM from his old friend who wants to meet him.Now Sienna has spoiled his mood.

_F Sienna and those other Crappy GMs...First they want our help,then they refuse it...WHAT the Hell do they want?_

He paused to see 2 other figures entering the hut...Sensing trouble,he crept up to them and used SONIC BLOW on the taller figure.Amazingly,all his swift blows were blocked by the mysterious figure.

"Who goes there?"shouted Jien.

The two figures came out of the shadows.

"What a rude guy!"frowned a pretty magician,"Who the hell does he think he is?"

Jien closed his eyes in annoyance at the mage's comments.

"Chill,Lea,"grinned the taller figure,"He is the guy I want to meet,"

At the same time,he lifted his sahkat to show his grinning face.Jien,who immediately recgonized him froze.

After awhile he started to laugh.The tall figure soon joined in leaving Lea standing there not having a clue what was happening.

"You still haven't changed,"smirked Jien,"Craven!"

"On the contrary,You have changed alot,"laughed Craven heartily

The two men entered living Lea outside.She glanced at the sky and realised it was turning dark.She knew she could not reach the nearedt inn in time so reluctantl,she followed them inside.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
